What I've Done
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. [Temporary hiatus]


**ASAP: Alright, here's my longest chapter for my new story.**

**Summary: After the Ceremonial Duel, all is well. That is, until Yugi's abusive father comes back for revenge. Once Yami finds out, he takes Yugi's place. Only Solomon knows about this, but once Yugi finds out, will it be too late? Can he bring the old Yami back, or will he be forever lost in darkness?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Tyro, or anything else! Just the ideas and the plot.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What I've Done**

Yami sat in a corner, huddled up and shaking while holding his beaten and bruised body. He didn't want this, but it had to be done, to make sure his light was safe.

Ever after the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi and Yami had been together after they confessed their love for each other. But then Yugi's abusive father came back after being sent to prison after almost killing Yugi and his younger brother Atemu when Yugi was 8 and Atemu was 7.

Of course, after learning that Yugi's father was abusive from Solomon, Yami made a deal with Damion(Yugi's father): He would take Yugi's place if he left Yugi and everyone else alone.

Damion was quick to comply and that night he came home, the house was filled with muffled screams from the basement.

So now here Yami was, sitting in the corner of the basement and shaking like a leaf, waiting for Damion to come for his next beating.

Not even a minute later, a whip was slashed against his back. Yami bit back a scream and looked up to find Damion looking down at him with lust in his eyes.

''Now Yami, are you ready for your next beating?'' Damion asked.

Yami shook his head with a weak ''N-no'', but that earned him a slap in the face.

''Don't ever say no to me! Understand?!'' Damion yelled.

Yami nodded weakly.

''Good'' Damion said ''But as your punishment….'' he roughly pulled down Yami's pants and boxers, then his ''...I'm going to make you mine,'' he leaned over to Yami's ear and whispered the last part ''...forever''

The next thing that was heard….were screams.

* * *

The next day, Yami woke up and saw no Damion, which meant that he was either at work, or upstairs. Yami hoped it was the latter of the two.

Standing shakingly to his feet, Yami pulled his torn clothes back on, and half dragged half limped up the stairs.

Being quite as possible, Yami tried to make it up the stairs without anyone noticing, key word _tried._

That didn't work.

''Good morning Yami'' a voice said from behind him.

Jumping nearly ten feet in the air, Yami spun around and saw Yugi looking down at him with a smile.

Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline, and golden blond bangs framed his face. He once had soft, child like eyes, but they were now narrow but still amethyst. He had pale skin, and wore a black tank-top shirt and black pants, and he also had on black leather boots. He was also 6'4 in height.

Yami on the other hand, had star-shaped tri-colored hair, but the outline was crimson instead of Yugi's amethyst. He had narrow, amethyst eyes like Yugi, but they now were softer but it was clouded over in pain. He had deathly pale skin(which isn't a surprise, considering how many times he's been beaten), and wore a black tank-top like Yugi, but it was torn in some places, and a blue jacket that was also torn. He also wore black leather pants, but they too were torn. Like Yugi, Yami also had on black leather boots, which seemed to be the only thing that wasn't torn or broken. Yami was 4'11, 5' in height, so about to Yugi's stomach or chest.

Yami smiled slightly, but even that hurt ''G-good m-morning Y-Yugi'' he stammered.

Yugi's brow creased with worry ''Are you alright Yami?'' he asked.

Not even Yugi knew he was being abused by Damion. The only one who knew was Solomon, but Damion threatened to kill Yami if he told anyone, and he told the same thing to Yami. And Solomon knew that Damion would keep his promise, so he kept his mouth shut and came up with excuses as to why Yami's close were torn, and Yami silently thanked him.

Yami nodded weakly and looked about ready to pass out right there, but willed himself to keep conscious and tried to climb the stairs. At least Damion was at work.

But as soon as his foot made it to the third step, Yami could see the world around him spinning, and blacked out.

Yugi saw Yami about to fall down the stairs and made a move to catch him. He managed to catch him in time and held him in his arms like a fragile little doll. Yugi called his grandpa and Solomon came rushing in the living room. Even he was shocked at what he saw, because whenever Yami was beaten, he would manage to stay conscious for most of the day. But now…

The pieces in his head clicked together like a jigsaw puzzle, and realized what had happened to Yami, but it was so surreal that he didn't want to believe it.

''I'll call 911'' Solomon said, and Yugi nodded in agreement, still holding the unconscious Yami in his arms.

Yugi kissed his lover's forehead and whispered,''Please Yami….be ok''

* * *

An hour later, Yugi and Solomon were still waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the news on Yami and if he was alright.

Yugi had his head in his hands, trying to figure out what the hell happened to Yami. Thinking hard, Yugi tried to remember the first day Yami started to act differently.

_Flashback_

_It was 3 weeks after the Ceremonial Duel, and everyone was happy, even Bakura and Marik who got to stay with their hikaris._

_Yugi and Yami were currently having a make out session in their room when Solomon called down for them. Shrugging, they both went downstairs._

_Once there, they saw Solomon talking with a man with short brown hair, hard and cold green eyes, slightly tan skin, and was wearing a blue Nike shirt with tan kakhis. This was Yugi's father, Damion._

''_Hello Yugi'' Damion smirked, then saw Yami hiding behind Yugi and peeking out the side ''And who's this?''_

_Yugi looked at his lover ''My boyfriend, Yami'' he said._

_Damion nodded and Solomon told them, reluctantly, that Damion would be living with them._

_Yami saw a brief flash of fear in Yugi's eyes at those words, and wondered what could be wrong._

_Solomon saw this and asked ''Yami, may i speak to you in private?''_

_Yami nodded and Solomon led him to the kitchen._

_Sighing, Solomon said ''Yami, there's something that i need to tell you''_

''_What it is Grandpa?'' Yami asked._

_Solomon sighed again ''Yami….Yugi's father was abusive to Yugi and his younger brother Atemu. 12 years ago Damion tried to kill him and Atemu. Luckily the police got there in time and he was sentenced to life in prison. But for some reason, God knows why, they let him protrol so here he is now. He still wants to abuse Yugi and Atemu, but Atemu is in Egypt with Yugi's step-father, Tyro.'' he said._

_Yami was shocked ''But why didn't you tell the police!'' he exclaimed softly, for fear of Damion hearing their conversation._

_Solomon sighed ''I wish i could, but he threatened to kill them if i told anyone. But on that day he tried to kill them i finally called the police.'' he said._

_Yami nodded, but then came up with something, ''Grandpa...''_

_Solomon turned to look at him ''Yes my boy?''_

''_...What if i were to take Yugi's place?...''_

_Solomon had a shocked face ''But Yami you can't risk doing that-''_

''_But i want to help Yugi!'' Yami interrupted Solomon._

_Solomon sighed, then said reluctantly ''Alright….you can take his place''_

_End Flashback_

Yugi sighed, still wondering why Yami was acting differently. He remembered when his father came, and Solomon saying for him and Yami to talk in private, but he still didn't know what happened in their conversation. But he did remember that when Yami came out of the kitchen, he had a look of happiness, sadness, and regret.

But what did he regret?

Sighing in frustration, he had no choice but to ask his grandpa what had happened, ''Grandpa?''

Solomon turned to look at him, ''Yes Yugi?''

Yugi sighed, ''What happened the day my father came home?''

Solomon was taken off guard by the comment and asked, ''What brought this up?''

''I remember when you and Yami came out of the kitchen, and that he had happiness, sadness and regret in his eyes. Please Grandpa, what happened?'' Yugi pleaded.

Solomon sighed, deciding it was now or never ''Well...Damion and Yami made a deal….and..''

''And?''

''The deal was, was that you had to be kept safe….while Yami took your place at being abused''

Yugi had a shocked face, and that's when the pieces of the puzzle came together.

The look of pain in his eyes.

Torn close.

Bandages all over him.

Muffled screams.

Yami had been abused when Yugi didn't even know it.

Yugi felt tears threatening to fall. He just couldn't imagine that his lover went through the pain that he, maybe even worse that _his _pain, had to go through.

Yugi had to force out his next words ''Was he ever….raped'' and he hesitated on the word 'raped'.

Solomon looked at Yugi with eyes that said 'I'm-sorry-Yugi-but-he-was-raped'.

Yugi fell to his knees and put a hand over his mouth to cover up his sobs.

''At first he was only beaten, but last night he went to far'' Solomon said with anger evident in his voice.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done!_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While i clean this slate_

_With the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done!_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase my self_

_And let go of what I've done_

_(nanananananananana)_

_What I've done!_

_(nanananananananana)_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

* * *

After many hours, Yugi and Solomon were finally able to see Yami.

They walked down the halls until they reached the room Yami was residing in, and opened the door. The sight that greeted them made Yugi want to break down crying.

Yami was no longer Yugi's pale color, but a sickly white instead. He had a breathing mask on to help him breathe properly, but the breaths were labored and weak. An IV was in his left arm, and a heart monitor was set up on his left side. Water dripped from the bag into the IV machine so he could stay hydrated. Yami also had bandages wrapped around him in various places, but they were mostly on his arms, upper torso and back.

Yugi sat in a chair by his lover's side, and cried. Cried for the pain that Yami had to go through, cry for the fact that he let it happen.

Cried for the fact that his lover had been broken.

''What have i done?''

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes_

_(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that i take is another mistake to you_

_I've, become so numb_

_I can't feel you there!_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this_

_All i want to do!_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control_

'_Cause everything that you thought i would be_

_Has fallen apart_

_Right in front of you_

_(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that i make is another mistake to you_

_(caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second i waste is more than i can take!_

_I've, become so numb_

_I can't feel you there!_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this_

_All i want to do!_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_And i know_

_I may end up, failing too_

_But i know_

_You were just like me_

_When someone disappointed in you!_

_I've, become so numb_

_I can't feel you there!_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this_

_All i want to do!_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_I've, become so numb_

_I can't feel you there!_

_(tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've, become so numb_

_I can't feel you there!_

_(tired of being what you want me to be)_

* * *

**ASAP: There is the first chapter to What I've Done. The songs that i used go in this order:**

**What I've Done- Linkin Park**

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**Cesar: Please review!**


End file.
